Burner Man and the Thermothieves
Burner Man and the Thermothieves is a conceptual fangame by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Burner Man from Mega Man & Bass. In this, Burner Man faces the Thermothieves, the Robot Masters sent by the Evil Energy to make the Earth cold. Burner Man starts with his Wave Burner. Story {Black Screen} Text 20XX {Burner Man burning away dangerous wastes.} Text Burner Man was burning away wastes after being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good. Since both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily passed away, and Mega Man reverted back to Rock, Robot Masters all over the world were being rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. {Purple meteor lands.} Text One day, a strange object fell to Earth. {Freezing lands} Text Not long after that, the planet started to become cold. {Silhouettes of the Thermothieves.} Text Eight robots known as the Thermothieves were making the Earth colder. They were controlled and powered by the Evil Energy that Duo faced long ago. {Burner Man getting battle ready.} Burner Man: Leave it to me, humans! I'll make the Earth the proper temperature again! Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Freezing Jungle (a nod to his Mega Man & Bass stage) Boss: Freezer Sydecka (a Sydecka enemy that sends out ice shots as well as its drill horn) Stage Select (the Thermothieves) * T-Thief Slash ** Weapon: Thermo Blade (when T-Thief Slash uses it, it's ice; when Burner Man uses it, it's flame; both cases it's a close range sword) ** Weakness: Hot Tar * T-Thief Rang ** Weapon: Tri-Returner (a triple-pronged boomerang) ** Weakness: Thermo Blade * T-Thief Blocker ** Weapon: Calores Barrier (a shield weapon. When T-Thief Blocker use it, it's cold; when Burner Man uses it, it's hot) ** Weakness: Thermometer Bomb * T-Thief Timeshift {Time/Space Weapon} ** Weapon: Cooking Timer (a time slow weapon) ** Weakness: Warmth Chaser * T-Thief Bitumin ** Weapon: Hot Tar (a blob of tar lobbed in a arc, similar to Water Balloon; when T-Thief Bitumin uses his weapon, it's cold tar) ** Weakness: Fine Sand * T-Thief Dusty ** Weapon: Fine Sand (a cloud of sand that can dry things out) ** Weakness: Calores Barrier {it can even send the weapon back at him.} * T-Thief Burster ** Weapon: Thermometer Bomb (as the name implies) ** Weakness: Cooking Timer * T-Thief Searcher {Seeker weapon} ** Weapon: Warmth Chaser (a miniature bird-like robot that hunts enemies) ** Weakness: Tri-Returner Final Stages Final Stages are in the Thermothieves Fortress Thermothieves Fortress Stage 1: Road to Fortress Boss: Freezer Big Telly (a giant Telly that drops "Ice Wave" bombs; weak to Warmth Chaser) Thermothieves Fortress Stage 2: Secured Halls Boss: Cyan Cline (a Cline enemy that flies and spits out ice shots; weak to Thermo Blade) Thermothieves Fortress Stage 3: Central Computer {Boss Rush here} Boss: Bunby General (giant Bunby Tank; sends out homing missiles and falling giant snowflakes; weak to Hot Tar) Thermothieves Fortress Stage 4: Master Tower Final Boss: Evil Energy Cyan Devil (giant Devil creature made of a cyan gel; sends out pieces of itself, creates a large "Ice Wave", and makes a large blizzard; weak to Fine Sand--hit the eye) Category:Conceptual fan games